our lost son
by Kindred01
Summary: Ben is orphan and while he is at Hogwarts he learns that his mother is the great Harry Potter.


Harry stood looking at the boy, he had tears running down his face as the 13 year old looked at him all his anger now fading as he see the 28 year old brake down "Why did you give me up?" The boy asked, as he tried to keep the anger in his voice  
"It wasn't my choice Ben, they took you from me days after you were born." He said, as he dropped onto the chair and looked at the dark haired boy "I searched for you. Dumbledore told me it was for the greater good and in time I would understand. I searched for you Ben I did I even killed to try and find you, I joined Voldemort in hopes I could…. I didn't know where they put you I didn't even know if you were alive." He sobbed into his hands.

Ben had spent a long time hate his birth mother for giving him up, and when he found out it was Harry Black his favourite professor for Defence against the dark arts, which his now just Defence. He didn't think that Harry would break down and cry in front of him. Bright green eyes looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes "Ben I'm so sorry if I had known that is where he placed you I would have taken you back, you're my child." He said as he held out his hand, Ben looked at it his heart thumping against his rib cage as he reached out at the hands.  
"I…I want to be mad?" He whispered, as he dropped his school bag  
"I know and I don't blame you." Harry whispered back to him as the boy walked closer to him. "Please give me and your father a chance?" He asked,  
"My father?" He asked, he had never even thought about who his real father was he was so fixated on finding his mother.  
"Sirius." Harry told him  
"The head of the Aurors?" Ben gasped  
"Of course." Harry smiled sadly "We never gave up hope Ben." He told him, the dark haired boy placed his hands in Harry's hand and let out a sigh as he felt the hand warp around his own.  
"Would I be welcome in your home?" He asked, he was worried what if Harry didn't want him there or what if Sirius didn't want him.  
"Of course we want you." He pulled Ben closer and hugged him.

When Sirius found out who Ben was he passed out and the boy looked worryingly at Harry and professor Lupin. "He was always had a flare of the dramatics." The werewolf chuckled  
"He did it when I told him I was pregnant the first time around." Harry smiled, as he looked down at Ben who was still shocked at the older man passing out "And then again when I told him last week." Ben looked up at him and frowned  
"You're pregnant?" He asked, Harry nodded and smiled down at him as he see the worry on the boy's face  
"Ben this doesn't change anything, I still want you." He hugged the boy who held onto him for dear life, as he watched Remus slap Sirius in the face  
"Come on you drama queen our mate has some great news." He told him as the dark haired man started to come to. "He's found your pup." Ben was confused he knew that Harry was bonded to Sirius but he was sure that Professor Lupin just said their mate. It was common knowledge that the famous Fred and George Weasley had a potion miss hap where Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape all got caught by the exploding potion making them 10 years younger. While the twins were happy that created a potion that turns back the aging clock the three men weren't that thrilled, well apart from Sirius.

Sirius bolted up right and looked at Harry and the 13 year old hugging him and let out a gasp, how come he never notices how the teen looked before, even tho Ben had Sirius' eyes he had Harry's oval face and wild hair and his cute little nose. "Ben." He whispered as he got onto his knees "H…how…?" He looked up at Harry  
"He came to me after class, their home work was to do their family tree and with Ben being raised in an orphanage he was looking forward to it, imagine his shock." Harry smiled softly as he ran his fingers though Ben's hair.  
"Oh god, if Dumbledore was a live I would kill him again!" He growled as he reached out and pulled the dark haired boy into his arms and hugged him tightly taking in his scent as he started to cry. "Our cub is back." He sobbed, as Remus warped his arm around Harry and kissed his neck smiling at him.


End file.
